Shikon Dance
by Siren Silver
Summary: The great priestess Midoriko was said to have the greatest of the four souls within her heart. She used these souls to create the shikon no tama. Rei Hino, Saki Hanajima, Kagome Higurashi, and the great priestess Kikyo have a lot in common. SMIYFB.


**+Shikon Dance+**

_Prologue: The Great Priestess_

AN: Siren Silver here again. I'm rewriting this. I originally planned to have the story be about the relationship between Rei Hino and Kagome Higurashi. But I started watching Fruit's Basket and have succumbed to a strong case of Furuba Fever. As Such, I am remodifying this piece to feature Saki Hanajima, Rei Hino, and Kikyo. Pairings will not be revealed, the story takes place with in modified SM,FB, & IY universes, and the supporting characters are Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Ami Mizuno. Read on!

" I _believe_ in you. . ."

The whispered words fell from coral lips which upon utterance curved into a gentle smile. Violet met violent, venomous, possessing violet. She'd seen those eyes so many times before. From times when she led prayers to the numerous kami that governed the world to when she walked the streets to visit the sick and dying. Each time her eyes met those, she smiled, and her connection to him grew.

Garnet bloomed upon her white robe, inching slowly past the ivory fangs that held her. With aching purposefulness, one slim white hand caressed the black snout of the demon who tasted her blood upon his tongue. She laid her hand down on his face, closed her violet eyes one last time, and purpled aura surrounded them both.

The great yokai roared in pain, and then collapsed from forty feet in the air onto hard packed, dirt stained earth. The life seeping slowly from the two crumpled forms as the great priestess, dressed in her battle robes of white, clutched at her chest. A blinding flash of lavender light filled the small valley, before slowly fading in echoing pulses into the center of her faint grasp. Tight fingers relaxed, and a small orb the color of the dawn rolled from her body.  
Midoriko was no more.

With the combined souls of the demons that once possessed him gone, the man that had desired her so strongly died as well. His form slowly returned to human resemblence, long mahogany hair covering a slashed and torn face. What was once foot-long teeth that peirced white flesh became strong arms that held with great greed.

The battle between human and demon became an embrace between man and woman.

They laid that way until both bodies grew cold and the masses frightened away by the chaos created from the spiritual and demonic forces that raged hours previous crept forward to bear witness to the tragic result.

Midoriko, the most powerful and pure priestess of the known era, lay dead. The garnet blood that still leaked from her body crusted her long raven hair, and snowy robes. Her piety and her kindess gave her more admirers than she really ever knew. Drops of ice-cold rain began to pelt the crowd that surrounded her body.

Today, even the gods mourned.

They buried her in a small cave that over looked the battle ground. They burned the man that they found with her. The small jewel that was found with her body was placed in the hands of a statue carved in Midoriko's image; it marked the place where her body was buried. The small jewel oddly pulsed alternately with bright and dark auras. They then sealed up the cave with a barrier so that no one of low-worth could defile Midoriko's burial shrine.

* * *

Rei woke up in a cold sweat, the words ". . .I believe in you," still on her lips. Confused and bothered, she slipped off her bed. Small feet treaded the wooden floor urgently, side-stepping scattered manga and dishelveled girls. She opened her bedroom door, and then closed it to the three sleeping girls in the room. One was blonde and clothed in a large t-shirt, and lay on her belly, exposing her large red bow that held back her hair. One was brunette and the strength of her body was cloaked in boxers and a white tank. Her larger form spread onto the other's sleeping bag, one hand lying upon blue tresses. Her slimmer figure was hidden in a pale blue long nightgown as she most properly slept on her side.

Black hair trailed behind her in her urgency, Rei began to jog slowly through the hall in the shrine where she lived. Her violet eyes widened as she felt a shock of fear strike her. Something was dangerously wrong. Her jogging ended when she reached the kitchen. In the arms of handsome young man, her bestfriend Usagi slept. His long wavy hair surrounded his blue-black kimono and hakama. He smiled, flashing white teeth. For some reason, sinister glee rolled of his body in waves. With a flash, he and Usagi were gone.

* * *

Her scream rent the silence in the Sohma home. Kyo Sohma, brown eyes flashing heatedly, saw Tohru briefly before her and the small girl that appeared with her disappeared in black smoke. Kyo launched where she had been but seconds before. Silver eyes saw Kyo kneeling on hard floor. Shock widened Yuki Sohma's eyes seconds from a bright ringing signaled a phone call. Yuki treaded the floor very carefully, the moon light glinting off his silver hair. He took the receiver lightly in his hand as he weakly issued his greetings.

" Where is Tohru!?" came the violent reply.

" I don't know, Hanajima-san."

The beep beep beep of the phone told him nothing. There was no one on the other end of the line.


End file.
